To Save the Day
by MeggieJune
Summary: Es herrschen düstere Zeiten. Voldemort ist an der Spitze seiner Macht. Die Welt könnte einen Helden gebrauchen. Leider ist Draco Malfoy kein Held. Aber manchmal wächst man an der Herausforderung...
1. Chapter 1

**_Prolog_**

**_London, 2027_**

„Mr Malfoy?"

Er hob den Blick aus den vielen Akten vor sich. Regen prasselte gegen die hohen Scheiben seines Büros. Manchmal, wenn es besonders windig war, fragte er sich, ob der hohe Turm von _Malfoy & Malfoy_ irgendwann einfach umstürzen würde. Er wirkte sehr schmal, wenn man ihn von draußen betrachtete.

„Ja?" Er fasste die Hexe näher ins Auge. Sie trug die Uniform der Vereinigung, kein Makeup und wirkte auch sonst nicht, als ob sie Mode oder Weiblichkeit als erstrebenswert empfand. Aber das war er gewöhnt von den Frauen, die in der Vereinigung arbeiteten.

„Die innere Abteilung hat gefunden, wonach sie gesucht haben", erklärte sie und hielt einen versiegelten Umschlag in der Hand. Seine Stirn runzelte sich kurz, denn er konnte sich abends kaum daran erinnern, was er den Tag über getan hatte, also kostete es ihn einen angemessenen Moment an Zeit, ehe er begriff. Sie kam näher und legte den Brief vor ihm ab.

„Danke", sagte er, aber darauf schien die Frau nicht wirklich gewartet zu haben, denn sie hatte sich bereits umgewandt. Und er fragte sich ernsthaft, was die private Detektei alles hatte veranstalten müssen, um das hier ausfindig zu machen. Er nahm den Umschlag in die Hand, unbeschriftet, unauffällig. Er wog nichts. Er riss den Umschlag am Rand auf und entnahm ihm lediglich eine schmale Karte.

Dort stand eine Adresse. Er prägte sie sich ein, ehe er Umschlag und Karte hinter sich in den Kamin warf. Das Feuer verschlang das Pergament nahezu sofort.

Es war passend, überlegte er, denn gerade hatte er die Akte von David Banistor in der Hand.

Und lebhaft hatte er sich an die paar wenigen Tage erinnert, wo er vergessen hatte, was für eine Zeit herrschte.

Aber es war schon so lange her. So lange, dass es ihm kaum noch real vorkam.

Er blätterte durch die Akte. David Banistor, Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unter Vorbehalt. Er war Professor unter Vorbehalt seit fast zehn Jahren, bemerkte Draco. Er erinnerte sich, dass er sich selber darum gekümmert hatte, dass Banistor an

Der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei hatte bleiben können, trotz seines Status'.

Er gehört zu den S-Kandidaten. Denn er war ein Muggel. Ein Schlammblut.

Dracos Mundwinkel sanken ein Stück weit.

Es wurde, wenn möglich, noch dunkler draußen. Das Gewitter kündigte sich an. Er war allein im obersten Stock. Hoffentlich würde der Turm nicht heute umstürzen.

Kapitel 1

**_Zwölf Jahre zuvor…_**

„Es gibt keine Rivalitäten unter Ihnen. Es gibt kein überlegeneres Haus. Niemand ist besser als jemand anderes", zählte ihr Professor für Verteidigung auf, aber es waren nur Worte. Jeder hier wusste es besser. Es fiel ihm schon schwer überhaupt Respekt für Mr Banistor aufzubringen. Und er versuchte es nur halbherzig. Nicht wirklich. „Haben Sie mich verstanden? Es ist wichtig, dass Sie Zusammenhalt lernen. Vor allem jetzt! Vor allem in solch schwierigen Zeiten!", fügte er bedächtig hinzu. „Ich werde Sie nicht lehren, gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Sie werden nur _miteinander_ kämpfen", fuhr er strenger fort.

Die Gryffindors standen wie kleine Rekruten aufmerksam und eifrig vorne in einer Reihe.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt. Ich hoffe, ich muss Ihnen keine Punkte dafür abziehen, weil sie interne Machtkämpfe in meinem Unterricht ausüben wollen", sagte er jetzt und sein Blick glitt über die Slytherins, die sich im Hintergrund hielten. „Sie mögen in unterschiedlichen Häusern sein, aber sie sind immer noch in derselben Schule."

„Unfassbar, dass uns ein Muggel unterrichtet, oder?", murmelte Blaise neben ihm und drehte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. Draco schürzte die Lippen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Der alte Mann im Rektorzimmer sieht bestimmt schon die Elfen huschen", fuhr Blaise fort, und Draco setzte eine so gleichmütige Miene wie nur möglich auf.

Der neue Lehrer kam zu ihnen. „Schulsprecher, wie ich sehe", bemerkte er anerkennend. „Name?", erkundigte er sich, mit Pergament und Feder in der Hand.

„Malfoy", erwiderte Draco mit glatter, überlegener Stimme. Und fast kam es ihm so vor, als würde sein königlicher Name keinen Wiedererkennungswert in den Ohren des Lehrers auslösen. So borniert konnte selbst dieser Muggel vor ihm nicht sein, befand er, und spöttisch kräuselte sich seine Oberlippe.

„Mr.… Malfoy, ich kann doch annehmen, dass die Slytherins ebenfalls meinen Worten zuhören und nicht in der letzten Reihe stehen wollen, oder?", erkundigte sich der Lehrer, und Draco lächelte ein glattes Lächeln.

„Gewiss nicht, Sir", sagte er nur. Eigentlich musste der Muggel sehen können, wie wenig Draco von ihm hielt. Und er wollte es nicht einmal verbergen. Nicht wirklich.

„Ich sehe, in diesem Kurs befindet sich auch die Schulsprecherin", sagte der Lehrer jetzt als er sich von Draco abgewandt hatte. „Gryffindor und Slytherin stellen die Schulsprecher? Eine gute Mischung", fügte er hinzu. „Ihr Name, bitte?", fragte er nun auch sie.

„Granger. Hermine Granger", sagte sie so selbstsicher, als ginge mit ihrem Namen der Titel auf die Krone einher. Er hörte Blaise neben ihm leise lachen. Merlin, der Professor war so lächerlich wie seine gesamte Erscheinung. Er notierte sich auch ihren Namen. Draco schüttelte über so viel Unfähigkeit den Kopf. Fast vermisste er den jähzornigen Snape, der allen Strafarbeiten aufdrückte, die nur wagten, falsch zu atmen. Dieser Lehrer würde hier keine Chance haben.

„Wenn die Schulsprecher dann bitte nach vorne kommen würden?" Und es war keine Frage. Der Professor machte sich bereits daran, in die Mitte des Raumes zu gehen und zwei Stühle voreinander aufzustellen. Und es wunderte niemanden, dass sich keiner bewegte. Nur den Lehrer. Aber Dracos Mundwinkel waren gesunken, und Pansy kicherte neben ihm.

„Was für ein Idiot", flüsterte sie mit einem nachsichtigen Kopfschütteln.

„Habe ich mich unklar ausgedrückt?", vergewisserte sich der Lehrer eine Spur verwundert, und atmete aus. „Die Schulsprecher bitte zu mir. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" Die beiden Namen alleine in einem Satz klangen schon unvereinbar, und Blaise musste sein Lachen hinter der Hand verbergen, und einen Hustenanfall vortäuschen.

Granger hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wirkte ziemlich unglücklich. Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten unwillkürlich wieder.

„Haben wir ein Problem?", sagte der Lehrer jetzt knapp. „Miss Granger?" Sie sah den Lehrer an. Sie schien sich unwohl zu fühlen. „Kommen Sie nach vorne."

Und schließlich bewegte sie sich. Sie schritt zu den zwei Stühlen und wartete. Draco fuhr sich amüsiert über sein Kinn, als der Lehrer wieder zu ihm kam.

„Vielleicht sind Ihnen meine Methoden neu, aber wenn ich Ihre Namen sage und verlange, dass Sie nach vorne treten, dann ist das ein Befehl, Mr. Malfoy", sagte er jetzt. Pansy lachte kurz neben ihm. „Mr. Malfoy, würden Sie nach vorne kommen", wiederholte der Lehrer, aber Draco lächelte mit falschem Bedauern. Und es war für eine Sekunde mucksmäuschenstill, als er die Luft einatmete, die er zum Antworten benötigte.

„Nein", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Und kurz geriet der neutrale Ausdruck des Lehrers ins Wanken.

Draco brach den Blickkontakt nicht. Das war der Test. Entweder, der neue Lehrer sprang darauf an und versagte kläglich, oder er würde die verlorene Autorität noch irgendwo wiederfinden.

„Nein?", wiederholte er, tatsächlich verblüfft. „Sie… - ich habe Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollen nach vorne kommen", wiederholte er, sichtlich weniger gefasst, aber mit einem wachsamen Blick.

„Das werde ich nicht", erklärte Draco mit gelassener Selbstsicherheit, als spräche er zu einem Kind, das ihn unbedingt zum Spielen bewegen wollte. Blaise schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Merlin", murmelte Blaise neben ihm, als wäre all das eine peinliche Angelegenheit. Und dann wurde der Lehrer vor ihm plötzlich ernst.

„Ach nein?" Seine blauen Augen fixierten ihn. Draco sah den Wunsch nach Autorität in ihnen tatsächlich funkeln. „Und darf ich fragen, warum sie nicht nach vorne kommen wollen?" Und Draco begrüßte es sogar, dass er fragte. Es war ihm sehr recht, denn es wurde Zeit, dass bei diesem chancenlosen Neuankömmling klare Grenzen gezogen wurden. Die übrigen Slytherins schienen sich für die Dummheit des Lehrers zu schämen. Es war fast schon amüsant, wäre es nicht mitleidserregend.

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy", erklärte er mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln und einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die beim neuen Lehrer ein Kräuseln der Oberlippe verursachte. Die Slytherins applaudierten hinter ihm höflich, und er unterbrach den Blickkontakt nicht, während seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Und ich gehorche keinem Muggel", ergänzte er nachsichtig, mit kalter Niedertracht in den Augen und betonte jedes Wort mit Abschätzung.

Die Gryffindors sahen ihn an, warteten anscheinend, dass etwas passierte. Und dann erwachte der neue Lehrer aus seiner Starre.

„Das… haben Sie gerade nicht wirklich zu mir gesagt!", sagte dieser mittlerweile tonlos. Draco hatte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und stand dem Lehrer souverän gegenüber. Sein Selbstbewusstsein strahlte auf die Slytherins hinter ihm aus, und als er sprach war seiner Stimme kein Missverständnis anzuhören.

„Wie Sie wissen sollten, ist mein Vater Schulrat, und wenn ich möchte, kann ich noch ganz andere Dinge zu Ihnen sagen", erläuterte er dem Lehrer in eisiger Höflichkeit. Pansy kicherte wieder neben ihm, und der Lehrer vor ihm ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Und bei allem Respekt", ergänzte er, ohne auch nur den Hauch an Respekt vorzutäuschen, „wahrscheinlich würden Sie besser daran tun, zu fliehen, als hier zu unterrichten", schloss er offen.

Der Mund des Lehrers hatte sich geschlossen. Schade. Draco hatte gehofft, der Lehrer wäre dumm genug, sich auf einen Streit einzulassen. Immerhin schien der Mann ihn nur zu gerne verfluchen zu wollen. Wieder hoben sich Dracos Mundwinkel zu einem gehässigen Lächeln.

Und er würde nicht noch einmal aufgefordert werden, nach vorne zu kommen.

Schade, der Lehrer hatte seine Chance verspielt.

„Wollen wir?", schlug er munter vor, und die anderen Slytherins folgten ihm lachend und plaudern, während die Gryffindors verharrten, wo sie waren. Draco kam an ihr vorbei, und ihr Blick war wieder einmal typisch Gryffindor. Zutiefst verletzt und erschüttert. Natürlich.

Und Mr. Banistor, der neue Lehrer, hielt ihn nicht einmal auf.

Er betrat das Klassenzimmer. Sie war schon da und verteilte die Agenda auf den noch freien Plätzen vor sich. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie hob nicht mal den Blick. Lächelnd schlenderte er näher zu den Tischen, legte seine Tasche vorne ab und lockerte seine Krawatte um seinen Hals.

Er erkannte auch aus dieser Entfernung, dass sie wütend war.

„Möchtest du drüber reden?", erkundigte er sich glatt, und sie schoss zu ihm herum. Ihre Augen glühten praktisch. Ihre Atmung ging schneller. Sein Mundwinkel hob sich über ihre Körpersprache, die so leicht zu lesen war.

„Nein", sagte sie nur, und er atmete aus. „Er ist neu an der Schule, und du führst dich auf wie… wie…!" Er wusste, dass sie doch darüber sprechen würde. Der Tag, an dem Granger ihre Klappe hielt, wäre der Tag an dem er sein Abzeichen mit Messer und Gabel verspeisen würde.

„Wie _was_?", wollte er interessiert wissen und kam um den Tisch herum. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem warnenden Blick.

„Wie ein komplettes Arschloch!", endete sie und machte einen Schritt von ihm weg.

Er folgte ihr lächelnd. „Granger, der Lehrer ist neu hier. Und er ist ein Muggel in einem Kessel voller Slytherins. Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mir irgendetwas von einem Muggel sagen lasse!", entgegnete er ungläubig. Ihre Wangen nahmen rote Flecken an.

„Er ist _Lehrer_ hier!", brachte sie gepresst hervor. „Und es ist mir neu, dass du das Wort _Muggel_ überhaupt aussprechen kannst, ohne einen magischen Schock zu kriegen", fügte sie zorniger hinzu. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Es war ein Gag, ok? Neue Lehrer brauchen das!"

„Nein, tun sie nicht!"

„Du bist sauer, weil du nach vorne gegangen bist und ich nicht?", vermutete er, ihre Worte ignorierend. Und sie wurde nur noch wütender und knallte die letzten Pergamentblätter auf das letzte Pult und schloss den Abstand zu ihm.

„Nein, Malfoy. Ich bin sauer, weil du dich wie ein verdammter Todesser verhältst!", knurrte sie. Er atmete aus.

„Mein Vater ist Schulrat. Wenn sich der neue Muggel-Lehrer nicht beschwert, kommt Lucius noch persönlich angeflogen."

„Oh, es ist also alles nur Show?", fuhr sie ihn an, und ihre Augen tanzten über sein Gesicht. Kurz lächelte er.

„Na ja, nein. Es macht natürlich auch Spaß neue Lehrer bloßzustellen", erwiderte er, aber sie schien heute in einer absolut angreifbaren Stimmung zu sein. Sie war kurz davor aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen, also gab er nach. „Granger", sagte er mit mehr Nachdruck, aber sie entzog ihm ihren Arm, als er nach ihrem Handgelenk griff.

„Nein! Weißt du, für dich ist das alles ein großer Spaß! Für dich ist es-"

„-was?", unterbrach er sie und sah in ihre dunklen Augen. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, und es war kompliziert.

Es war immer kompliziert. Natürlich war es das. Es herrschte Krieg.

Und er wusste, was die kluge Entscheidung war. Die kluge Entscheidung war, nicht mit Hermine Granger zu reden. Zornig hatte sie die Hände zu Fäusten an ihren Seiten geballt.

Ihr Körper war so voller Ablehnung für ihn, aber wenn sie so nah vor ihm stand, roch er den Duft ihres Shampoos. Er wusste, wie sich die cremige Haut ihrer Wangen unter seinen Fingern anfühlte, wie sie aussah, wenn sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss, wie verdammt noch mal fantastisch ihr schlanker Körper in seine Arme passte, wie sich ihre wilden Locken störrisch um seine Finger wickelten, wenn er seine Finger in ihnen vergraben hatte, um ihren verflucht verführerischen, sinnlichen Mund für einen Kuss zu gewinnen.

„Sieh mich nicht so an!", befahl sie ihm, aber er hörte, dass ihre Stimme atemloser klang, als noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Und er fand Mittel und Wege, sie zu sehen. Sie wirklich zu _sehen_. Und sie hasste ihn nicht so sehr, wie sie es wohl gerne hätte. Wie sie es tagtäglich zur Schau stellte. Denn dann hätte sie ihm nicht erlaubt, es schon beinahe zweimal zu tun. Es war schon zweimal fast so weit gegangen, dass er nur noch ihr Höschen hätte ausziehen müssen, aber bisher hatte sie beide Male die Notbremse gezogen. Aber er wusste, dieses Mal würde er –

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy", unterbrach Weasley seine Gedanken, als er das Klassenzimmer betrat. Draco riss den Blick von ihren waidwunden Augen los, um seine übliche Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Halt dein Maul, Blutsverräter, und setz dich in die scheiß erste Reihe, in die Versager wie du gehören", gab er kalt zurück, und sah noch, wie sie die Augen verdrehte, ehe sie sich umdrehte, um Weasley davon abzuhalten, ihn niederzuschlagen. Wenn die anderen Menschen nicht wären, wäre sein Leben um so vieles einfacher.

„Wann kommt Harry wohl wieder?", fragte sie, während sie missmutig in ihrem Pudding rührte. Ron zuckte schlecht gelaunt die Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung. Er und Dumbledore sind den ganzen Tag schon weg." Sie hatten das Abendessen schweigend hinter sich gebracht. Ron war nämlich eifersüchtig auf Harry. Das war nichts Neues. Und Hermine wusste, Ron fühlte sich nutzlos, bei dem Wissen, dass Harry geheime Waffen erklärt bekam – das vermuteten sie zumindest – und er untätig in der Halle sitzen musste, anstatt auch zu helfen. Die Slytherins stolzierten durch die Halle, als gehöre Hogwarts ihnen, und Hermine konnte nicht sagen, wie dringend sie Malfoy erwürgen wollte, dafür, dass er nichts gegen diese Arroganz unternahm.

Sie hasste ihn. Mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers!

„Lasst uns hochgehen. Ich glaube, wir brauchen nicht länger auf ihn zu warten", beteiligte sich Ginny jetzt am Gespräch. Die drei erhoben sich vom Tisch. Dumbledores Platz war genauso leer wie Harrys, und Hermine wüsste zu gerne, ob Dumbledore Harry wirklich in ungeahnte magische Geheimnisse einweihte. Sie war unheimlich neugierig.

McGonagall und Snape unterhielten sich so angeregt, dass sie nur annehmen konnte, dass es sich wieder einmal nur um einen unsinnigen Beschluss vom neuen Schulrat persönlich handeln konnte. Lucius Malfoy war von der Elternvereinigung Hogwarts zum neuen Schulrat gewählt worden. Das war nicht unbedingt verwunderlich, bestand der Elternrat größtenteils aus Reinblütern und Halbblütern. Nicht aus Muggeln.

Und seit dieser Veränderung war das Leben für die Lehrer und Schüler nicht mehr auszuhalten. Dumbledore apparierte öfter ins Ministerium, um Lucius Malfoy zu maßregeln, als dass er am Mittagstisch saß.

Und Draco Malfoy war der König der Schule, denn jetzt durfte er auch noch Lehrer ungestraft schikanieren. Dabei hatte der nette Mr Banistor heute seinen ersten Tag gehabt. Er musste von Slytherins denken, was ausnahmslos alle von den Slytherins dachten. Sie waren arrogante Arschlöcher. Mr. Banistor war aber wider Erwarten heute nicht bereits abgereist, wie der letzte Muggel-Lehrer, der vor einigen Monaten in Hogwarts eingestellt worden war. Er betrachtete die Halle schweigend, ohne jemand bestimmten anzusehen.

Und ausgerechnet Hermine hatte den blöden Fehler gemacht, sich zu heftig mit Malfoy zu streiten. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es passiert war, dass sie ihn in der einen Sekunde anschrie, ihn zum Teufel wünschte, alles an ihm hasste und in der nächsten Sekunde ihre Augen unter seinem Kuss schließen musste.

Es war… kompliziert. Sie wusste so viel, dass er seinen Vater für vollkommen unfähig hielt, aber sein Vater vom hohen Rang war unter den Todessern, die mittlerweile überall rumliefen!

Und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wusste es nicht!

Harry war öfter vom Unterricht abwesend als sonst, denn anscheinend nutzte Dumbledore jede freie Minute, ihn in irgendwelche Geheimnisse einzuweihen, denn anscheinend rückte der Tag, an dem Harry kämpfen musste, immer näher.

Aber sie wusste es nicht! Harry sprach ungern darüber, und Ron und Ginny überlegten schon beide, Freds und Georges Beispiel zu folgen, und Hogwarts früher zu verlassen.

Ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend stiegen die drei die Treppen nach oben. Hermine rechnete jeden Tag mit der Nachricht, dass Hogwarts belagert werden würde, dass die Todesser kommen würden, dass alle Muggel evakuiert werden mussten.

Sie rechnete damit, dass Harry irgendwann gar nicht mehr wiederkommen würde, weil er alleine, ohne sie und Ron, in den Krieg gezogen war, um sie zu schützen.

Sie konnte nachts kaum schlafen. Voldemort war auf freiem Fuß, wusste Merlin, wo er versteckt wurde, und alle Schüler wussten, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann das Ministerium gestürzt werden würde, hatte man sich doch die größte Mühe gegeben, Voldemorts rechte Hand Lucius Malfoy einzuschleusen.

Hermine rechnete jeden Tag mit der schlimmsten Nachricht.

Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Und ruhig war es nicht wirklich. Die Anspannung brodelte, und nur Snape gab sich noch ansatzweise Mühe, seinen Unterricht genauso erbarmungslos wie früher zu halten. Es brachte Normalität zurück. Denn in Snapes Unterricht waren ihm die Schüler aus Slytherin genauso unlieb wie die Schüler aus Gryffindor, wenn sie keinen Zaubertrank brauen konnten. Nicht einmal Malfoy bekam seine übliche Sonderbehandlung. Nicht bei Snape. Deswegen war Snape überraschend schnell ihr neuer Lieblingslehrer geworden.

Sie saßen noch bis elf im Gemeinschaftsraum, mutmaßten, welche neuen idiotischen Regeln sich Lucius Malfoy noch einfallen lassen würde, wann wohl die ersten Zauberer und Hexen London verließen und was sie tun sollten, wenn es losging. Hermine berührte abwesend von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder ihr hart verdientes Schulsprecherabzeichen, was nicht einmal Lucius Malfoy, mit seiner bescheuerten nur-Reinblüter-dürfen-Schulsprecher-werden-Tirade, ihr nicht hatte abnehmen können.

Und sie wusste immer noch nicht, ob nicht zufällig sein Sohn dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie noch immer diese Position inne hatte.

Sie befürchtete es. Aber sie sprach es nicht laut aus.

Harry kam auch um elf noch nicht wieder, und Hermine verabschiedete sich von Ron und Ginny und wünschte beiden eine gute Nacht.

So gut wie eine Nacht vor Kriegsbeginn sein konnte….


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Sie sah so aus, als wolle sie sich streiten. Als würde sie es brauchen. Als warte sie nur auf den nächsten armen Idioten, der mutig – oder dumm – genug war, sich mit ihr anzulegen. Die Luft um sie herum schien vor geladener Spannung nur so zu knistern.

Draco wusste, Potter war den ganzen Tag nicht in der Schule gewesen. Und er war tatsächlich neugierig, wie Dumbledore es anstellen wollte, ausgerechnet Potter zur Geheimwaffe auszubilden.

Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben und näherte sich ihr gelassen, denn alle ihre subtilen Zeichen der Warnung beeindruckten ihn nicht im Geringsten. Taten sie nie.

Hier. In der Bibliothek, wo die verschlafene Stimmung ihn eher eindämmern ließ, als aktiv zu werden. Er wusste, sie hatte ihn längst bemerkt. Er schlenderte den Gang entlang. Er war von zwei hohen Bücherregalen gesäumt und lag halb im Schatten. Durch das milchige Sprossenfenster am anderen Ende fiel nur spärliches Licht und zornig starrte sie nach vorne auf die Buchrücken, ohne sie wahrzunehmen.

Die Bücher schluckten die Akustik in der großen Bibliothek und lautlos stellte er sich neben sie, während er abwartend den Kopf schräg legte, mit dem Finger gelangweilt über die staubigen Buchrücken fuhr und abwartete, dass sie neben ihm explodierte.

Ihr starrer Blick löste sich und beobachtete nun seine schlanken, langen Finger, die wahllos bei einem besonders alten Exemplar anhielten.

„Schlechte Laune?", fragte er rau, ohne zu laut zu sprechen, und kurz zuckte ihr Mund vor Ärger. Staub lag in der Luft, und die winzigen Körner wirbelten vor ihrem Gesicht, als ihre Nasenflügel vor Wut bebten.

„Hau ab, Malfoy", knurrte sie mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, ehe ihre dunklen Augen ihm einen zornigen Blick gönnten, so kurz, als wäre es gefährlich, wenn sie ihn zu lange ansehen würde.

„Hübsche Mädchen brauchen nicht viel lernen, habe ich gehört", fuhr er rauer fort, als hätte sie ihm gerade nicht gedroht.

„Dann nerv eine von denen", gab sie gepresst zurück, ehe sie ihn wieder ignorierte. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Granger-"

„-was, Malfoy?", fuhr sie ihn an, ohne ihn aussprechen zu lassen. Er musste lächeln, als sie ihn endlich ansah, als sich ihr Körper endlich seinem zuwandte.

„Das sollte ein Kompliment sein, Granger. Aber ich kann dir nicht verdenken, dass du es nicht gemerkt hast. Bekommst sie wahrscheinlich selten genug", gab er leise zurück, um sie zu ärgern, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel wieder zuckten als neuer Zorn in ihren braunen Augen brannte.

„Was hast du an _hau ab_ nicht verstanden, Malfoy?", zischte sie ungehalten.

„Was findest du an diesen Büchern so spannend?", wich er ihrer Frage nonchalant aus, während er sich lässig gegen das Regal lehnte und kurz die Titel studierte.

„Man kann sie öffnen, und sie halten ihre verdammte Klappe. **_Das_** finde ich spannend!", knurrte sie und schob ihn schließlich zur Seite, um nach Colin Carnegies _Magische Moorpflanzen_ zu greifen.

„Du… fasst mich gerne an, oder?", raunte er ihr zu, und sie wich vor ihm zurück, während ihr Blick kurz nach links und rechts wanderte, als würde sie jemand belauschen. Zwei Strähnen waren wohl den Tag über aus ihrem strengen Zopf gefallen und fielen ihr vor ihre Ohren. In ihren Ohrläppchen funkelten rote Steine im trüben Licht. Sie trug kein Makeup, und es half ihm, sie besser lesen zu können, denn dann wusste er, wann sie rot wurde, wann sie sich schämte, wann sie ihre Emotionen nicht verbergen konnte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn-"

„-wenn wir da weiter machen, wo wir vor zwei Tagen aufgehört haben?", schlug er ihr gedehnt vor und wartete einfach ab. Er sah sie schlucken, sah, wie sie ihren Ärger zu verbergen versuchte. Er verschränkte abwartend die Arme vor der Brust, senkte den Kopf ein wenig, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein, aber natürlich wich sie seinem Blick aus. Natürlich! „Granger?", ergänzte er langsam.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wahrscheinlich, um nicht zu schreien. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten wieder.

„Ich habe zu tun", erklärte sie tonlos. „Also…"

„Also?", wiederholte er unbeeindruckt. Es war fast zu leicht. Seitdem er ihre Schwachstelle gefunden hatte, war sie plötzlich nicht mehr Hermine Granger, die furchtbare Besserwisserin, die selbst den aggressivsten Troll mit ihren endlosen Moralpredigten zum Selbstmord treiben könnte. Es war nett zu sehen, dass auch Granger nur ein Mensch war.

Und tatsächlich ein Mensch, der sich für ihn interessierte. Wer hätte das gedacht…?

„Malfoy, wegen deinem scheiß Verhalten dürfen wir in Verwandlung überhaupt den ellenlangen Aufsatz schreiben! Vielleicht solltest du dir darüber Gedanken machen und nicht-" Aber er hatte sie am Arm gegriffen.

„Ich kann sehr leicht einrichten, dass du keinen Aufsatz mehr schreiben musst, Granger", erklärte er mit einem vielversprechenden Blick. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, ehe sie sich wieder umsah. „Niemand sieht uns", deutete er ihre Sorge richtig. Er hatte sich vorher ausgiebig vergewissert. „Also?"

„Was genau willst du von mir hören?", sagte sie plötzlich eiskalt und fixierte ihn böse.

„Wie wäre es mit: Draco, natürlich komme ich mit dir mit?", schlug er ihr mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln vor.

„Du bist wahnsinnig!", gab sie flüsternd zurück und versuchte, ihm ihren Arm zu entziehen, während sie wieder den Kopf schüttelte. „Es herrscht Krieg, und du-"

„-_noch_ herrscht gar nichts!", unterbrach er sie gereizt und zog sie näher an sich. „Und selbst wenn!", brauste er plötzlich knurrend auf. „Dann sollten wir die Zeit nutzen, die uns bleibt, bevor-"

„-bevor dein Vater den Befehl gibt, alle Muggel über Nacht zu verbrennen?", konterte sie bissig, und er verdrehte die Augen. Kurz schwiegen sie.

Und dann neigte er langsam den Kopf, während er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie versteifte sich unter ihm und erwiderte seinen Blick panisch. Aber sie bewegte sich nicht. Auch nicht, als seine Lippen sanft ihren Mund verschlossen. Noch immer sah er sie an und spürte, wie sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Er roch ihre Haut, und es erregte ihn, das hier in der Bibliothek zu tun, auch wenn sie versteckt zwischen zwei düsteren Regalreihen standen.

Seine Hand legte sich prüfend um ihre Taille, um zu sehen, ob sie ihn von sich stieß, aber sie ließ ihn gewähren, ließ sogar zu, dass er sie langsam gegen das Regal hinter ihrem Rücken lehnte, als er den Kuss unwillkürlich vertiefen musste.

Seine Augen schlossen sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen, als er mit der Zunge ihre Lippen teilte, den Abstand zu ihr schloss und sich gegen sie drängte. Kurz ächzte das Bücherregal unter dem Druck, aber es gab nicht nach. Ihre Hände lagen über seiner Brust, aber ihr Kopf hatte sich in den Nacken gelegt. Er erkundete ihren Mund fast übermütig. Er hatte ihre Nähe vermisst, und wusste selber, wie falsch es war.

Aber in der letzten Zeit war er… unvernünftig geworden. Leichtsinnig, denn er spürte es. Es saß ihm in den Gliedern, wenn er morgens aufwachte. Der Krieg hatte begonnen.

Egal, was er sagte, egal, ob er sie anlog. Sie wussten es beide besser, und bald würde es kein Hogwarts mehr geben. Keine neutrale Zone, in der ein Todesser eine Muggel küssen konnte, ohne selber die größten Probleme zu bekommen.

Es riss in seinem Innern, als ein Stöhnen ihren Mund verließ. Er hatte den Arm um sie geschlungen, presste seine Erektion gegen ihren Unterleib, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen und war dankbar für diese Momente. Ihre Finger griffen in seine Haare, zogen sein Gesicht näher zu sich, und seine Hand glitt unter ihren Pullunder, unter die weiße Bluse, die sie trug und traf auf ihre warme Haut. Sie schnappte nach Luft, aber er unterbrach den Kuss keine Sekunde.

Seine Hand glitt ihren bloßen Bauch empor und traf auf die Spitze ihres BHs.

Merlin, er wollte sie jetzt! Die Bibliothek war groß, aber er bezweifelte, dass sie damit einverstanden sein würde, wenn er sie gegen ein Regal nahm. Heiß löste sich sein Mund von ihren geschwollenen Lippen und er sah in ihr Gesicht hinab.

„Vertraust du mir?", raunte er zusammenhanglos und ihre Augen öffneten sich langsam. Ihr Blick war verschleiert, ihre Wangen vor Scham gerötet, und sie schüttelte atemlos den Kopf.

„Nein", flüsterte sie rau, aber er zog sie mit sich tiefer zwischen die Regale, bis zum Fenster, bis zu dem schmalen Tisch, an dem man sitzen und die Bücher aufschlagen konnte, die man leihen wollte. Er schob den Stuhl beiseite, wischte die wenigen Exemplare, die auf dem schmalen Massivholztisch lagen zur Seite und presste sie gegen die Tischkante.

„Malfoy!", entfuhr es ihr panisch, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf, fasste um ihre Taille und hob sie auf die Tischplatte. Ängstlich blickte sie über seine Schulter, den Gang zurück, aber niemand kam, niemand bemerkte sie. „Draco, nein!", zischte sie, als er vor ihr auf die Knie ging. „Was zur-", quietschte sie verhalten, aber seine Hände schoben bereits verlangend ihren kurzen Rock ihre Oberschenkel empor.

„Bitte", flüsterte er heiser, als er ihr Bein über seine Schulter legte, während sie mit großen Augen auf ihn hinab sah.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst!", entfuhr es ihr. „Was, wenn Schüler in den Gang kommen? Wenn Madame Pince uns hört?", flüsterte sie und versuchte ihr Bein von seiner Schulter zu ziehen, als er näher zu ihr rückte. Sie hatte ihn Draco genannt, dachte er lächelnd. Das tat sie schon selten genug. Er hatte ihren Rock so hoch geschoben, dass er ihr weißes Höschen sehen konnte. Er spreizte ihre Beine weiter, und sie fluchte unterdrückt.

„Draco!", wiederholte sie gepresst, und jetzt fuhr sein Daumen über den verräterisch feuchten Stoff. Sie schnappte haltlos nach Luft und hörte auf, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. „Das kannst du nicht tun", wimmerte sie, als er härter über ihren empfindlichen Punkt rieb.

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich jetzt schneller. Oh, sie würde nicht leugnen können, dass sie wollte, dass er genau das hier mit ihr tat!

Seine Gedanken lagen blank. Es war ihm egal. Er rückte näher zu ihr, schob mit dem Daumen den schmalen Streifen Stoff einfach zur Seite und musste sie schmecken. Er musste einfach! Egal, ob sie entdeckt werden würden. Es war ihm verflucht egal. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über ihren feuchten Eingang, und hörte, wie sie durch die Nase die Luft einzog.

Sie bemühte sich kein Geräusch zu machen, und ihre Finger griffen fest in seine Haare, zerrten ihn von ihrer Mitte und pressten ihn gleichzeitig näher an sich.

Er ließ seine Zunge tiefer gleiten, ließ sie in ihre Hitze sinken, und sie keuchte unterdrückt auf. Seine Hand schlang sich um ihren Po, presste ihren Unterleib näher an seinen Mund, und ihre Finger zitterten mittlerweile in seinen Haaren. Ihr fester Griff ließ nach, und sie ließ ihn gewähren, gab sich ihm hin. Und als er nach oben schielte, war ihr Kopf in ihren Nacken gefallen. Sie spreizte die Beine automatisch weiter für ihn, und mit mehr Druck ließ er seine Zunge tiefer in sie gleiten, entfernte sich wieder und küsste, saugte und liebkoste ihr zartes Fleisch.

Ihre Säfte schmeckten süß in seinem Mund, und seine Erektion pochte gegen seinen Reißverschluss. Ihr Atem ging schneller, und ihr schien wohl mittlerweile egal zu sein, ob sie jemand hören würde, bemerkte er mit einem feinen Lächeln. Sein Daumen rieb jetzt hart über ihre Knospe und sie bog sich ihm entgegen.

Dann löste er mit der Zunge seinen Daumen ab und krallte sich in ihren weichen Oberschenkel als sie schaudernd über ihm kam. Ein kehliger Laut entrang sich ihrer Kehle, und er lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen ihren Oberschenkel, küsste die Innenseite, und ihr Blick wirkte weit entfernt, als ihre Lider sich flatternd öffneten.

Ihre Wangen waren herrlich rot, und er spürte, wie er grinsen musste. Hastig entzog sie ihm ihr Bein, schloss ihre Schenkel und streifte den Rock nach unten. Sie fuhr sich prüfend über die Haare und über ihre heißen Wangen.

„Das war unfassbar dreist von dir!", warf sie ihm zischend vor, als sie von der Tischkante rutschte und wieder auf ihren Füßen stand. Er erhob sich in nur einer Bewegung, und ließ sie nicht aus seinem Blick.

„Ich finde dich unfassbar sexy, Granger", griff er ihre Worte ungeniert auf. Sie schüttelte wieder einmal den Kopf und sah ihn ungläubig an. Er richtete mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht seine Erektion in seiner Hose, und sie sah mit hochrotem Kopf an ihm hinab. „Ich nehme an, ich kann dich nicht überreden, dass du dich umdrehst und… dich über den Tisch beugst, oder?", wollte er mit einem eindeutigen Blick von ihr wissen, und ihr Mund öffnete sich empört.

„Vielleicht möchtest du mich direkt vorne auf Madame Pinces Schreibtisch nehmen, Malfoy?", fuhr sie ihn gepresst an. Ja, das würde er auch tun, aber er sagte es nicht laut. Stattdessen ergriff er ihre Hand und presste sie flach gegen seine steinharte Erektion. Er musste vor Verlangen die Augen schließen.

„Triff mich heute Abend im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler, Granger", raunte er, als er den Kopf zu ihrem Ohr neigte. Er schmeckte sie noch immer in seinem Mund, und es turnte ihn unglaublich an. Sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Ich…"

„Es wäre… sehr ungerecht, wenn du nicht kommen würdest", erinnerte er sie rau und presste seine Hand fester gegen ihre, so dass sie mehr Druck auf seinen Schwanz ausübte. Sie schluckte schwer als sich ihr Blick zu seinen Augen hob.  
>„Wir sehen uns später, Granger", versprach er ihr rau und zwang sich, sie nicht noch einmal zu küssen. Sie war immer noch rot im Gesicht, und er hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht sitzen lassen würde. Er wandte sich endlich von ihr ab und sie ließ sie im Gang zurück als er betont gleichmütig die Bibliothek verließ.<p>

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, während Harry vor dem Feuer kurz und knapp berichtete, was er und Dumbledore getrieben hatten.

Anscheinend waren sie gemeinsam auf der Suche nach ehemaligen Auroren gewesen, um diese zu rekrutieren, um sie für den Phönix-Orden zu gewinnen.

Auch hatten sie Quartiere ausgekundschaftet, wo sie würden bleiben können.

Denn eine Sache hatte Harry ohne Zögern sofort zugegeben.

Es würde beginnen. Und es war an der Zeit, die Sachen zu packen.

Und er hatte Hermine dabei zwar angesehen, aber nicht ausdrücklich behauptet, dass… dass sie gehen musste.

Ron war aufgelöst, hatte rote Flecken auf den Wangen bekommen. „Harry, was sollen wir tun?"

„Wir werden nachkommen. Wir halten die Stellung hier", beharrte Harry ruhig, während Ginny seine Hand ergriffen hatte. Sein Blick galt wieder Hermine. „Ich werde dir beschreiben, wo der Ort liegt, Hermine. Dann kannst du dorthin apparieren. Der angesetzte Termin der Infiltrierung ist morgen Abend. Morgen wollen die Todesser Hogwarts stürmen", flüsterte er jetzt so leise, dass sie sich weiter vorlehnen mussten.

Wieder kaute Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Dean Thomas war vor einigen Stunden abgereist. Er hatte seine Sachen gepackt, hatte sich von Dumbledore aus dem Tor bringen lassen und war von seinen Eltern abgeholt worden. Sie und Dean Thomas waren die einzig muggelgeborenen Hogwartsschüler.

Harry hatte ihr gesagt, dass sich Dumbledore um ihre Eltern kümmern würde. Es wäre für sie zu riskant nach Hause zurückzukehren, hatte er erklärt. Sie wäre Harrys Freundin und es wäre eine bekannte Tatsache.

„Hermine?", wandte sich Harry wieder an sie.

„Ja", erwiderte sie nickend. „Ja, ich werde packen. Erklär mir den Ort und…"

„Dumbledore sagt, dass du morgen noch vor dem Frühstück apparieren sollst", erklärte Harry eindringlich.

„Ok", sagte sie nur. „Ich… muss noch ein paar Bücher zurückbringen", ergänzte sie plötzlich. Weder Ron, noch Ginny oder Harry erhoben irgendwelche Einwände dagegen, mochte diese Anwandlung auch noch so seltsam sein. Denn natürlich waren Leihbücher wohl ziemlich egal, in dieser Situation, aber… sie verspürte das Bedürfnis, ihn noch einmal zu sehen. Hatte sie auch mit keinem Funken in ihrem Körper mehr das Bedürfnis, seiner Badezimmer-Bitte nachzukommen, würde sie gerne von ihm wissen, ob er davon wusste, dass morgen Abend der Tag sein sollte, wenn seine Leute Hogwarts stürmen wollten.

Sie ging nach oben, aber sie hatte wohlweislich ihren Schrankkoffer bereits aufgeräumt. Sie würde ihn klein und leicht hexen. Sie würde ihren Koffer in die spezielle Handtasche bekommen können. Die Leihbücher lagen ordentlich auf ihrem Nachttisch. Das Exemplar der _Magischen Moorpflanzen_ lag obenauf, ohne dass sie heute noch reingeschaut hatte. Es erinnerte sie an… ihn. An die Dinge, die er heute mit ihr getan hatte.

Sie griff sich die Bücher, während sie die Treppe wieder runter lief.

Es waren nur noch wenige Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Bin gleich wieder da", rief sie ihren Freunden zu, die wieder angespannt ins Gespräch vertieft waren. Sie konnte von hier aus hören, dass Ron darauf bestand, mit ihr zu gehen, wenn sie fliehen musste.

Sie wollte jetzt gerade nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie würde es heute Nacht tun, wenn sie alles kleinhexte. Wenn sie sich darauf vorbereitete, nicht mehr wieder zu kommen. Es kam nicht überraschend. Sie hatte sich bereits abgefunden. Sie lebte seit Wochen in Angst, dass der Tag endlich kommen würde.

Und jetzt war er da. Schneller, als sie erwartet hatte.

Der Weg zur Bibliothek dauerte fünf Minuten, die Bücher abzugeben dauerte genauso lange, denn Madame Pince hatte bereits abgeschlossen, aber Hermine hatte sie überzeugt, noch einmal zu öffnen.

„Aber Sie haben doch die Bücher erst heute Nachmittag ausgeliehen", hatte sich Madame Pince erinnert, aber Hermine hatte tapfer gelächelt.

„Ich brauche sie nicht mehr", hatte sie tonlos gesagt. Kurz hatte Madame Pince gschwiegen, ehe sie wortlos die Türen zur Bibliothek wieder aufgeschlossen hatte. Sie hatte die Bücher entgegengenommen, und Hermine hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass ihre Augen glasig geworden waren.

„Vielen Dank", hatte Hermine noch gesagt, ehe sie sich wieder verabschiedet hatte. Sie ging in den dritten Stock, aber eigentlich vermutete sie nicht mehr, dass er noch da sein würde, um auf sie zu warten. Es war zehn Uhr. Und sie hatte Recht, denn als sie in den entsprechenden Flur bog, der ausgestorben im Halbdunkel der Lichter vor ihr lag, kam er ihr entgegen.

Er hielt unwillig inne, schien überrascht, dass sie doch gekommen war, und der finstere Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wich einer Art Unentschlossenheit. „Du bist zu spät", erklärte er schlecht gelaunt.

„Wusstest du davon?", wollte sie ohne Umstände von ihm wissen. Ihn zu sehen, war nicht angenehm. Gar nicht.

„Was?" Er schien ihr noch nicht vergeben zu haben, aber dafür hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit mehr.

„Von morgen", sagte sie also. „Wusstest du, dass es morgen soweit ist?", wiederholte sie ruhig. Er musterte sie kurz, als verstünde er nicht.

„Dass _was_ soweit ist?", entfuhr es ihm ärgerlich und ungeduldig. Er war unfassbar, fand sie wütend. Dann wurde sein Gesicht ausdrucksloser. „Woher weißt du das?", wollte er jetzt wissen, und schien seine Wut aufzugeben. Nein, seine Stimme klang regelrecht atemlos als er sprach.

„Harry hat es erzählt", gestand sie ein, denn es brachte ihr nichts mehr, zu lügen. Es würde morgen sowieso alles zur Sprache kommen, nahm sie an. „Ich verschwinde heute Nacht", ergänzte sie, auch wenn sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, warum sie es tat. Sie wartete auf seine Reaktion. Sein Blick hatte sich verständnislos zu ihrem Gesicht gehoben.

„Was soll das heißen?", entfuhr es ihm plötzlich. „Du fliehst?", beantwortete er seine eigene Frage ungläubig. „Allein?", ergänzte er fassungslos.

„Was soll ich tun, Malfoy? Warten, bis sie kommen und mich umbringen? Ich denke, ich hätte schon gerne eine fairere Chance als das!" Er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf, als wolle er ihr nicht zuhören, als hätte sie nicht begriffen.

„Sie werden dich finden!", beharrte er plötzlich.

„Harry hat ein Quartier-", begann sie, bereute die Worte sofort, aber es schien ihm egal zu sein.

„_Harry_ hat ein Quartier?", wiederholte er spöttisch, als hätte sie gesagt, dass sie auf Mrs. Norris durch die Nacht reiten wollte. „Wer denkst du, ist _Harry Potter_, Granger? Er ist keine einflussreiche Person, die dich retten kann!", fuhr er sie an. „Er besitzt keine politische Immunität! Merlin, er ist der letzte, der das hat!", knurrte er haltlos und fuhr sich abwesend durch die blonden Strähnen, die immer wieder in seine Stirn fielen. „Wieso erzählst du mir das überhaupt?", wollte er plötzlich wissen.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich verstört.

„Ich meine, du kommst hierher und… - du wolltest wissen, ob ich es wusste, richtig? Nein, Granger. Ich wusste es nicht, ok?", fuhr er sie an, als hätte sie es ihm praktisch unterstellt.

„Malfoy-", begann sie ungeduldig, denn sie hatte weder die Zeit, noch die Lust auf seine Wut. Sie hatte genug eigene Sorgen.

„-wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?", fragte er jetzt zornig, als wäre sie ein Kind, was beschlossen hatte, abzuhauen.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte sie gereizt. „Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, darüber nachzudenken. Und das weißt du auch ganz genau!", fuhr sie ihn schließlich an. „Tu nicht so überrascht, dass ich in Erwägung ziehe, zu fliehen, wenn Todesser beschließen die Schule zu stürmen, ok? Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir damit nicht gerechnet! Und es ist auch nicht so, dass du nicht genau wüsstest, auf welcher Seite du am Ende stehen würdest!", ergänzte sie leise, damit sie keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen würden. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Und diese Sache war doch sowieso nur temporär! Auch das hast du gewusst!", fuhr sie ihn an. Sie hatte sich nichts vorgemacht. Wenn es soweit war, hatten sie beide gewusst, dass diese… diese Affäre, die sie begonnen hatten, enden würde. Ohne Frage. Und ohne jeden Zweifel.

„_Diese Sache_?", wiedeholte er ungläubig und war näher gekommen.

„Was auch immer, Malfoy", räumte sie kleinlaut ein und verschränkte die Arme. Sie standen sich auf dem schmalen Flur gegenüber.

„Dann war's das jetzt?", fragte er fast neutral. Sie schluckte, ehe sie nickte. Nicken musste, denn was sollte sie sonst bitteschön tun?

„Ja", erwiderte sie mutlos. „Wir… sind ab heute besser Feinde, ok?", wagte sie zu sagen, und er runzelte wieder einmal die Stirn. „Ich meine, es gibt keinen Grund, es nicht zu sein", schloss sie bitter. Er ging darauf nicht mal ein, schien es nicht mal in Erwägung zu ziehen.

„Wo wirst du sein?", wollte er jetzt wissen.

„Ich werde an keinem bestimmten Ort bleiben", erwiderte sie vage.

„Und du willst es mir auch nicht sagen?", erfasste er den Gedanken hinter ihren Worten mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Ihr Mund öffnete sich stumm. Seine grauen Augen wirkten genauso ratlos, wie sie sich fühlte. Es war… so traurig. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, aber sie wusste, dass sie heute Nacht weinen würde. „Ich werde dich finden", beschloss er schließlich. Es klang wie ein Spiel für ihn, stellte sie fest. Es schien nicht mal eine Frage zu sein, dass er es nicht tun würde. Und dass er sie nicht würde finden wollen, schien auch keine Option zu sein.

„Das wird vorübergehen, Granger", schien er ihr versprechen zu wollen. „Dieser… Krieg", schloss er nachdenklich.

„Malfoy-"

Aber auf dem nächsten Flur regte sich etwas. Schüler waren noch unterwegs. Sie wandte sich um, konnte aber nicht entdecken. Sie zog den Zauberstab und vollführte den _Lumos_. „Ich glaube, sie sind weg", flüsterte sie unsicher. Es verging ein Moment in Stille. Keiner sagte etwas. Sie wandte sich um. „Draco-?" Aber sie unterbrach sich.

Sie war allein auf dem Flur. Langsam atmete sie aus. Der Krieg hatte begonnen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

**_Malaysisches Hochland, 2027…_**

Es klopfte.

Vollkommen ungläubig starrte sie auf die Tür der zugigen Schneehütte. Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin, während draußen ein solches Schneetreiben herrschte, dass unmöglich irgendjemand freiwillig draußen sein konnte. Und darauf kam es nicht wirklich an, denn… sie war auf der Flucht. Niemand hatte hier zu klopfen. An dem Ort, den sie sich als sicheres Versteck ausgeguckt hatte. Wochen hatte sie hierfür gebraucht, hatte alles geplant, und es war ihr erster Abend hier. Niemand – absolut niemand – wusste, dass sie hier war.

Und deswegen starrte sie ungläubig auf die Tür der Hütte, die sie versiegelt hatte.

Sie kam auf die Beine, den Zauberstab gezogen. Er war magisch geklebt, denn als sie das letzte Mal den Greifern in die Falle geraten war, hatten diese ihren Zauberstab zerbrochen, ehe sie sie nach Askaban ausliefern wollten. Aber ihr war die Flucht gelungen, denn Greifer waren nicht nur unglaublich dumm, sondern auch unfassbar langsam.

Unschlüssig stand sie in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes. Sie trug eine grobmaschige lange graue Strickjacke über der schwarzen Leggings, die langen Haare türmten sich hochgesteckt auf ihrem Kopf, mit dicken Socken an den Füßen, die im Moment nicht zur Flucht geeignet waren und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sie überlegte, was sie tun sollte.

Sie war nicht vorbereitet durch den Schnee zu fliehen. Nicht heute Nacht zumindest.

Und es klopfte erneut, diesmal lauter. Und sie wusste, hätte der Feind sie gefunden, würde er sich nicht höflich die Mühe machen, an ihre Hüttentür zu klopfen. Aber sie würde wohl kaum warten können. Das Licht der Hütte musste nach draußen strahlen. Derjenige vor der Tür wusste also, dass sie hier war. Und ihr Vertrauen ging nicht soweit, dass sie einem einsamen Wanderer unterstellte, sich hierhin verirrt zu haben.

Sie näherte sich der Tür, aber so zugig waren die Schlitze zwischen den Holzbrettern nicht, dass sie nach draußen hätte spähen können. Aber unter der Türritze erkannte sie den Schatten einer Person. Jemand stand vor ihrer Tür und wartete.

Sie konnte doch unmöglich aufmachen! Natürlich war es ohnehin zu spät. Jemand hatte sie gefunden.

Sie tat also, was sie am besten konnte.

In Windeseile griff sie nach ihrem mitgenommenen Rucksack, der ihr als Glücksbringer immer gute Dienste geleistet hatte und angelte sich den Rest ihres Peruanischen Finsternispulvers. Sie schleuderte es mit voller Wucht auf den Boden und pechschwarze Finsternis legte sich über den orangenen Schein der Hütte und tauchte alles in bodenlose Schwärze.

Mit einem Schlenker löste sie die Verriegelung auf der Tür.

Das schien die Person zu merken, denn sie drückte die Klinke nun runter. Die Tür schwang in die Schwärze der Hütte auf. Das Licht der Nacht draußen waren tausendmal heller als das Schwarz in der Hütte. Es war nicht mehr viel an Pulver übrig gewesen, das bedeutete, sie hatte nicht viel Zeit, den Eindringling außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er würde sie in der Ecke niemals ausmachen können.

Lauernd wartete sie, dass er über die Schwelle treten würde. Er war nicht der erste Angreifer, den sie erledigte. Selten hatte sie überhaupt so etwas wie eine ruhige Nacht.

„Hallo?", ertönte die fremde Stimme eines Mannes. „Peruanisches Finsternispulver aus verbotenem Weasley-Vorrat, nehme ich an?", stellte er die Frage direkt in die Dunkelheit, und Hermine verengte die Augen, um den Mann erkennen zu können, aber er trug die Kapuze seines Reiseumhangs tief in die Stirn gezogen. „Ziemlich sparsam", ergänzte er, und Hermine wartete, dass er den Raum betrat. Der Türrahmen bot ihm zu viel Schutz. Vielleicht würde sie ihn nicht treffen, dann wüsste er, wo sie war.

Er hielt den eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand. Der _Lumos_ würde nicht funktionieren. Eigentlich funktionierte nichts gegen das Pulver. Nichts, was sie kannte zumindest.

Sie wollte nicht länger zögern, denn egal, wer er war, er hatte recht, und sie war ziemlich sparsam in den letzten Jahren gewesen. Deswegen war ihr Pulver auch mittlerweile alle.

Sie zielte sorgsam, und der Stupor hätte auch getroffen, wäre er nicht in letzte Sekunde ausgewichen.

Jetzt hatte sie ihre Position verraten. Er wartete, bis sich der Funkenschauer gelegt hatte, ehe er die Hütte betrat und von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er die Tür mit dem Zauberstab schließen würde.

Jetzt blieb sie vollkommen still in der Ecke stehen und lauschte, ob seine Schritte ihn verraten würden. Aber er schien sich ebenso wenig wie sie zu bewegen.

Was sollte das?! Und ihre Zeit lief ab. Sie hatte nicht die Muße, zu warten, was passieren würde. Das atmen fiel ihr schwerer.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dich finde", sagte der Fremde plötzlich in die Dunkelheit, und ihr Herz jagte, als das Pulver verbraucht war und mit einem Mal das Licht des Kamins sie aus dem Dunkel holte, als wären plötzlich Scheinwerfer auf sie gerichtet. Ohne zu zögern schickte sie stumm den zweiten Stupor in seine Richtung. Er blockte ihn genauso stumm und zog die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Der nächste Fluch blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie ihn erkannte.

Und sie erwartete nicht viel in ihrer malaysischen Berghütte. Und Draco Malfoy gehörte wohl eher zu den unerwarteten Sachen.

Sie senkte den Zauberstab nicht. Nicht einen Millimeter. Und sie hatte auch keinen Grund dazu. Die Firma der Malfoys war wohl für mehr Inhaftierungen in den letzten zehn Jahren verantwortlich als sonst irgendeine Greifergruppe. Die meisten Greifergruppen wurden ohnehin von den Malfoys gestellt.

„Was soll das?" fuhr sie ihn schließlich an, als sie sich an seinen Anblick gewöhnt hatte. Aber an diesen Anblick konnte man sich wohl nicht wirklich gewöhnen. „Wo ist der Rest?", ergänzte sie und lugte aus dem Fenster nach draußen in das dichte Schneetreiben.

„Was?", fragte er tatsächlich verblüfft. „Welcher Rest?" Aber sie glaubte ihm nicht. Sie vernegte spöttisch die Augen.

„Sicher, du denkst, ich glaube, dass du alleine hergekommen bist? Wahrscheinlich sichern deine Sklaven die Umgebung ab, richtig?" Er schwieg kurz.

„Ich bin alleine hier", erwiderte er schließlich.

„Aha, und niemand weiß, wo du bist? Wirklich?"

„Nein", räumte er ein. „Die Detektei meines Unternehmens, die dich ausfindig gemacht hat, weiß es", ergänzte er. Ihr Mund öffnete sich. Das war vollkommen unmöglich!

„Wenn ihr mich gefunden habt, wieso bin ich dann nicht verhaftet?", wollte sie herausfordernd wissen, und er machte immer noch eine Anstalten, den Zauberstab wieder zu heben.

„Ich habe den Befehl dazu nicht gegeben", erwiderte er lapidar. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, und sie schluckte schwer.

„Was?", war es nun an ihr zu fragen, denn sie begriff nicht.

„Genauso wenig wie ich den Befehl gegeben habe, Weasley umzubringen, Banistor zu entlassen, Dean Thomas zu verhaften, deine Eltern auszuliefern – genauso wenig existiert die Akte über deinen Aufenthaltsverlauf."

Sie war verstummt. Denn sie verstand auch nicht. „Ich kann nur so vieles tun, Granger", sagte er ihren Namen schließlich. „Und nein, es existieren nur Vermutungen über deine Aufenthalte. Das hier war der erste echte Hinweis, den Gregory hatte."

„Und Harry?", fragte sie plötzlich tonlos und vergaß ihren momentanen Hass.

„Wenn Potter noch leben sollte, hält er sich so gut versteckt, dass es nicht einmal den allerkleinsten Hinweis auf ihn gibt. Aber… er wurde letzte Woche für tot erklärt. Wie du weißt", ergänzte er, als sein Blick auf den alten Tagespropheten auf der alten Couch vor dem Kamin fiel. Hermine schluckte wieder. Ja, Harry war seit zehn Jahren ohne jede Spur untergetaucht, und wer zehn Jahre als verschollen galt, ohne den Beweise gelebt oder nicht gelebt zu haben, wurde für tot erklärt.

„Was tust du hier?", wiederholte sie die Frage, die sich ihr aufdrängte. Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich werde dich finden", wiederholte er, als würde es irgendwas erklären.

„Wann?", entfuhr es ihr ungläubig.

„Wann? Am letzten Abend in Hogwarts", erwiderte er, als läge es erst wenige Tage zurück. Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Das… das ist zehn Jahre her! Du… du bist in die Firma deines Vaters eingestiegen, du… du bist jetzt Schulrat für Hogwarts!", rief sie hysterisch.

„Sicher bin ich Schulrat! Wie sollte ich sonst verhindern, dass Leute gefeuert werden, weil sie Muggel sind, Granger?" Sie dachte über seine Worte nach, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Du… du kannst hier nicht einfach auftauchen!", sagte sie jetzt aufgebracht. „Wenn dir irgendwer folgt und-"

„-Gregory hat genügend Vielsafttrank, um sich vierundzwanzig als Draco Malfoy ausgeben zu können", erklärte er ohne Umschweife. Ihre Augen verengten sich wieder.

„Und woher weiß ich, dass du keinen Vielsafttrank genommen hast?", wollte sie scharf wissen, den Zauberstab auf seine Brust gerichtet. Er runzelte die Stirn auf eine altbekannte Art und Weise, dass sie fast wieder den Kopf geschüttelt hätte.

„Was würde das für einen Unterschied machen? Deinen Zauberstab hältst du immer noch auf mich gerichtet", erklärte er. „Aber ich bin ich", entschied er zu sagen.

„Und was willst du hier?", sagte sie wieder, denn sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Er lächelte jetzt.

„Ich wollte dich finden, und jetzt habe ich dich gefunden. Ich wollte dich sehen." Als wäre es etwas Selbstverständliches! Als hätte er ein Recht dazu. Zornig steckte sie den Zauberstab zurück. Wütend stopfte sie ihre Habseligkeiten in ihren Rucksack, auch den alten Tagespropheten. „Was tust du?" Seine Stimme war ruhiger geworden.

„Ich packe. Denn ich bin – im Gegensatz zum dir, Malfoy – auf der Flucht! Mein Gesicht ist auf jedem Milchkarton von hier bis Timbuktu!", fuhr sie ihn an. Er sagte nichts dazu, sah ihr einfach nur zu. Unfassbar! Als wäre sie von der langen Reise hierhin nicht erschöpft genug, denn mit einem kaputten Zauberstab konnte man sowieso nur noch kurze Strecken apparieren. Sie war fast einen Tag unterwegs gewesen. Er wahrscheinlich höchstens eine Stunde. Und jetzt konnte sie sehen, wo sie blieb!

„Niemand weiß, dass du hier bist", erklärte er.

„Nein, du weißt es! Und anscheinend eine ganze verdammte Detektei! Woher willst du wissen, dass die es nicht Lucius sagen? Oder Bellatrix? Oder Voldemort höchstpersönlich?!", rief sie ärgerlich.

„Granger-", begann er und kam näher, aber sie streckte sofort den Rücken durch und hielt ihn auf Abstand.

„Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn verständnislos. „Für dich mag es ein großer Spaß gewesen sein, Freizeitdetektive auf mich anzusetzen, Malfoy, aber das hier ist mein Leben! Ich lebe nicht in einer unbezwingbaren Festung mit der Gunst von Voldemort im Nacken! Ich bin kein Todesser, der gemütlich in seinem Büro sitzt und entscheidet, wie viele Muggel er heute den Dementoren zum Kuss vorwirft!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Ich bin die andere Seite, Malfoy! Das hier ist kein Spiel mehr! Es ist nicht Hogwarts, und es endet nicht gut!"

„Granger, wir arbeiten verdeckt, aber machen wir es zu auffällig, fliegen wir auf", erklärte er ruhig. „Gegen Lucius zu arbeiten ist nicht unbedingt die leichteste Aufgabe, verstehst du? Ich weiß, dass es kein Spiel ist, verdammt!" Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Aber heute Abend gab es endlich nach so langer Zeit einen echten Hinweis auf deinen Verbleib. Und ich verspreche dir, niemand weiß davon, und Morgen kannst du wieder verschwinden! Aber heute… nur heute will ich dich einfach nur sehen", endete er zornig. „Denkst du, es macht Spaß? Menschen zu verurteilen, zu verhaften? Denkst du, es ist einfach, Todesser zu sein, wenn man keiner sein will? Ich will das nicht, Granger, ok? Aber ich habe immerhin die Möglichkeit in einer Position zu sein, wo ich wenigstens das alleräußerste verhindern kann! Und sei es nur, dass Ronald Weasley in seiner Zelle nicht von Dementoren heimgesucht wird!", knurrte er.

Sie schluckte schwer. Er schien sich wieder zu beruhigen, fuhr sich durch die Haare und trug immer noch den nassen Reiseumhang. „Hast du… hast du ihn gesehen?", fragte sie heiser, denn sie hatte Ron seit der Nacht der Inhaftierung nicht mehr gesehen. Und das war jetzt drei Jahre her. Sie hatte immer versucht, die Zeitungen zu verfolgen, zu erfahren, ob Ronald Weasley bereits den Todeskuss erhalten hatte, hatte es aber nie herausfinden können.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Weg führt selten in die Zellen gefangener", sagte er schließlich. „Also?", fragte er, und für einen Moment hörte man nur das Feuer im Kamin knistern.

„Also was?", erwiderte sie, aber ihre Stimme klang resignierend.

„Bleib", sagte er nur. Es war kein Befehl. Es war keine Forderung. Und auch, wenn er das Wort _Bitte_ nicht verwendet hatte, schien es in seinen Worten mitzuschwingen. Sie erlaubte sich erst jetzt, ihn anzusehen. Er war älter geworden. Natürlich war er das, aber nicht nur auf dem Papier. Sie sah ihm sein Alter an. Er hatte ein paar Falten um den Mund bekommen. Sie hatte auch das Gefühl, seine Nase wirkte definierter als damals, aber seine Augen waren noch gleich.

Der Zauberstab sank in ihrer Hand, und sie fühlte sich plötzlich gehalten, etwas wichtiges zu sagen. „Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen", erklärte sie fest. „Falls es das ist, was du dir erhofft hast", ergänzte sie eindeutig.

„Was ich mir erhofft habe? Granger, ich hatte mir erhofft, dass du noch lebst und ich nicht hierhin komme, nur um zu sehen, dass ein Nomade deine Identität geklaut hat, nachdem er sich deines Körpers in irgendeiner Felsspalte entledigt hat. Also, keine Sorge. _Erhofft_ habe ich mir absolut gar nichts", erwiderte er, aber sie glaubte, er klang schroffer als vorher.

„Ich bin verheiratet", sagte sie also. Seine Augenbraue hob sich beinahe spöttisch.

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?", erwiderte er knapp. Und sie wusste nicht, ob er bluffte. Ob es eine Fangfrage war. Aber sie hinterfragte es nicht. Er zog sich schließlich den Umhang aus. Es überraschte sie nur milde, dass er einen Anzug trug. Er war dunkelblau, und im Vergleich zu ihrer behelfsmäßigen Strickjacke, die sie versucht hatte, nach Molly Weasleys Angaben zu stricken, wirkte er wie ein König. Aber es war auch kein Kunststück, leiteten er und sein Vater die erfolgreichste Muggelverfolgungs-Firma. Es war so absurd, dass er hier war. Er legte den Umhang über die alte Couch. „Auch wenn du jetzt vor dem Gesetz eine Witwe bist", ergänzte er nur.

Sie schluckte bei seinen Worten. „Er ist nicht tot", brachte sie nur über die Lippen. Sie erlaubte es sich nicht, über Harry nachzudenken, denn wenn sie es nur eine Sekunde lang tat, dann glaubte sie, innerlich verbrennen zu müssen. So sehr brannte der Schmerz. Er sah sie lange an.

„Das glaube ich auch nicht", erwiderte er schließlich, aber sie wusste nicht, ob er die Wahrheit sagte. Und sie gab sich einen Ruck. Es war lange her, dass sie soziale Konventionen gepflegt hatte.

„Möchtest du… einen Tee?"

Er öffnete jetzt sogar sein Jackett und legte es über die Sofalehne, ehe er sich setzte und seine Hände vor dem Feuer streckte.

„Gerne", erwiderte er. Sie versuchte sich krampfhaft an ihr letztes Gespräch zu erinnern. Sie wusste, sie hatte so etwas wie eine kindische Affäre mit Malfoy in der Schule gehabt. Sie glaubte, das letzte Mal hatten sie sich getroffen, in der Nacht, bevor sie fliehen musste.

In der kleinen Küchenecke der Hütte setzte sie den Schnee auf, den sie eher gesammelt hatte.

„Kommst du öfters hierher?", fragte er vom Sofa aus, und sie hob den Blick vom Kessel.

„Solltest du das nicht wissen?", konterte sie sofort und er wandte ihr den Blick zu.

„Du verwischst deine Spuren zu gut", gab er zurück.

„Anscheinend nicht gut genug", erwiderte sie nur kopfschüttelnd, als das Wasser durch ihren kaputten Zauberstab endlich zu kochen begann und sie es von der Kochplatte nahm, um es in die Kanne zu schütten, in der der lose Tee bereits wartete, denn sie hatte vorgehabt Tee zu kochen, als er geklopft hatte.

Sie kehrte mit der Kanne zum niedrigen Tisch zurück und stellte sie darauf ab. „Ich habe nur Metallbecher. Nichts Besonderes", entschuldige sie sich bei ihm.

„Ich brauche nichts besonderes", sagte er nur, aber sein ganzer Aufzug sprach gegenteilige Bände. Er schien ihren Blick zu bemerken. „Ich komme direkt von der Arbeit", sagte er rechtfertigend.

„Und, wie ist das? Arbeiten?" Es war etwas, was sie vermisste, obwohl sie es noch nie getan hatte. Sie war in der Schule gewesen, als sie hatte fliehen müssen. Er schenkte ihr ein schmales Lächeln.

„Ich denke, es gibt gute Jobs. Meinen Job… würdest du wohl eher ungern machen", ergänzte er gedehnt. Sie nickte nur. Ja, wahrscheinlich. Sie musste ihn immer wieder ansehen. Seit Jahren war sie allein. Allein auf der Flucht, allein in ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte aufgehört, Harry zu suchen, denn es war aussichtlos. Sie würde ihm nicht helfen, würde sie sich fangen lassen, wie das letzte Mal. Das würde er wohl auch nicht wollen.

„Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen, oder?", unterbrach er plötzlich ihre Gedanken und sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Tja, jetzt bist du hier. Vielleicht ganz gut. Dann weiß ich, dass ich besser aufpassen muss, das nächste Mal." Sie goss den frischen Tee in die beiden Metallbecher, die sie noch besaß. Sie machte sich nie viele Gedanken darüber, dass sie nichts besaß. Heute kam es ihr wieder einmal in den Sinn.

„Wem gehört die Hütte hier?", fragte er und wechselte das Thema.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber er verbringt heute die Nacht im Dorf", erwiderte sie nur. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als sie ihm den Becher reichte.

„Imperius?", vermutete er vage, und sie ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Berufsgeheimnis", entgegnete sie ausweichend. Ja, aber sie hatte den Mann, der hier Holz gehackt hatte, mit dem Imperius belegen müssen. Aber er war nicht schwer gewesen, und es würde dem Mann nicht wehtun, heute im Dorf zu schlafen.

„Weißt du… ich habe viel über dich nachgedacht", sagte er, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. Und es war ihr unangenehm, dass er das sagte.

„Malfoy, ich… war auf der Flucht, ich-"

„-ich weiß", sagte er nur. „Ich will auch nicht, dass du dich dafür rechtfertigst, dass du nicht an mich gedacht hast", ergänzte er fast gereizt.

„Oh, ich habe an dich gedacht!", beschwerte sie sich. Sein Blick hob sich fragend. Hoffnungsvoll? Nein, es war nur ein fragender Blick. „Jedes Mal, wenn _Malfoy & Malfoy_ in der Zeitung gestanden haben, wenn es im Radio durchgesagt wurde, wenn andere Flüchtlinge es erzählt haben. Glaub mir, es vergeht kaum ein Tag, an dem ich _nicht_ an dich denke!"

Er sah sie an. Schließlich mied sie seinen prüfenden Blick.

„Ich kann nur mein bestes versuchen. Das ist alles", sagte er still. „Ich habe nicht wirklich ideale Voraussetzungen ein Freiheitskämpfer zu sein, Granger", sagte er.

„Doch, ich finde schon", entfuhr es ihr, zorniger als beabsichtigt. „Ich sehe nicht, dass du dich in Malaysia verstecken musst, Malfoy", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Von da aus könnte ich wohl auch nicht verhindern, dass deine Freunde und Familie von den letzten Instanzen verschont bleiben, oder?", entgegnete er nicht mehr freundlich.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dich darum gebeten hätte!", zischte sie. Und er nickte schließlich, stellte den Becher wieder auf den Tisch und erhob sich lautlos von der hässlichen orangenen Couch. Er zog sich das Jackett über die breiten Schultern, den Umhang und verließ das einzige Zimmer der Hütte. Als er die Tür aufzog zerstörte der eisige Dezemberwind die gemütliche Kaminwärme im Innern.

Er hielt kurz inne, schien zu zögern und zog dann einen magisch verkleinerten Beutel aus der Innentasche der Robe. Er hexte ihn größer und ließ ihn neben die Tür fallen. Keine Sekunde später hatte er sie hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen.

Alles war schnell gegangen. Sie saß unbewegt auf der Couch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und Tränen der Wut in den Augen. Was erlaubte sich dieser verdammte Todesser eigentlich? Aber sie war zu neugierig, nicht zu aufzustehen und nachzusehen, was sich in dem Beutel befand. Vielleicht war alles doch nur ein Trick, und sie wurde gerade abgehört, ausfindig gemacht, und gleich stürmten Truppen der Vereinigung der Reinblüter die Hütte, um sie abzutransportieren. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso hastiger ging sie zu dem Beutel, der auf dem Boden lag.

Mit spitzen Fingern öffnete sie die Kordel. Das Samt fiel zur Seite, und ihr Mund öffnete sich.

Ein neuer Zauberstab lag im Beutel. Mit Zertifikat, er war also wirklich neu, unbenutzt, nicht geeicht auf irgendwen. Das würde aus dem Zertifikat hervorgehen. Sollte der für sie sein? Meinte er das ernst? Daneben waren einige Konserven mit Früchten, von denen sie seit Jahren nur hatte träumen können, praktische Nahrungsmittel wie Frühstücksbohnen, die sie stark an Zuhause erinnerten, einige Suppen, getrocknetes Fleisch und… - ein Handy.

Fast hätte sie das Plastikgerät kaum erkannt. Es ist lange her, dass sie ein Muggel gewesen ist. Wie selbstironisch diese Worte klangen, ignorierte sie in ihrem Kopf. Denn in der magischen Welt würde sie immer ein Muggel sein, egal, wie wenig sie mit Muggeln überhaupt zu tun hatte.

Sie schaltete das Handy ein. Es ging immer noch über langes Drücken des roten Knopfes, stellte sie dankbar fest. Es war nicht durch einen Pinn gesperrt. Sie kannte die Marke nicht, es musste neuer sein, denn sie stellte überrascht fest, dass sie Empfang hier oben hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich intuitiv an Handys mit Touchfläche und fuhr über das elektronische Adressbuch. Fast hätte sie gelächelt. Es befand sich nur eine Nummer im Adressbuch. Und die war betitelt mit Draco Malfoy.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken glitt ihr Daumen über seinen Namen und wählte sofort seine Nummer an. Sie hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr. Sie wusste nicht mal mehr, wann sie das letzte Mal ein Telefon benutzt hatte. Vor dreizehn Jahren vielleicht? Merlin, war es lange er.

Und er nahm ab. Nach dem vierten Freizeichen.

Der Wind heulte durch seinen Lautsprecher. „Ja?", sagte er schroff.

„Danke, Malfoy", sagte sie nur. Er schwieg, aber sie wusste, er war noch dran, denn sie hörte noch immer den Wind heulen. „Bist du noch hier?", fragte sie laut, damit er sie verstehen konnte. Woher er als Reinblüter überhaupt wusste, wie er ein Handy zu bedienen hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel.

„Ja, der Wind ist zu stark, um zu apparieren", erwiderte er unwillig. „Ich muss ins Dorf."

„Komm zurück", sagte sie nur, denn auch wenn er ein Todesser war, der für die böse Maschine arbeitete, war er der einzige Mensch, der sie seit Jahren besucht hatte. Und er hatte ihr einen Zauberstab mitgebracht. Und zu essen. Und… ein Handy mit seiner Nummer. Er schwieg daraufhin erneut, und sie hörte, dass die Verbindung abgebrochen war.

Sie kam auf die Beine und spähte zwischen den Vorhängen nach draußen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erkannte sie seine Gestalt wieder den Fußweg hochkommen. Sie wartete nicht ab, bis er klopfte, sondern zog die Tür der Hütte einfach wieder auf. Seltsam, wie schnell jede Vorsicht wieder vergessen werden konnte, überlegte sie dumpf. Er hatte seine Kapuze dieses Mal nicht aufgesetzt gehabt, und seine Haare klebten ihm nass am Kopf. Sie wich zurück, um ihn wieder in die Wärme zu lassen. Jetzt waren seine teuren Schuhe auch aufgeweicht.

„Du bist komplett durchweicht. Ich denke… es wäre besser, wenn du über Nacht bleiben würdest, oder…" Sie unterbrach sich. „Also…" Merlin, sie waren Zauberer. Er könnte auch einfach einen Trocken-Zauber anwenden, und alles wäre wieder trocken.

„Danke", sagte er, und sie wusste nicht, ob er dankbar klang oder eben nur neutral. Ob er gleich ablehnen würde, ob es eben nur ein _Danke_ aus Höflichkeit sein würde. „Ich bleibe gerne. Ich habe meiner Frau bereits gesagt, dass ich länger arbeiten muss", fügte er hinzu, während er sich aus den nassen Sachen schälte. Perplex sah sie ihn an.

„Du bist verheiratet?", entfuhr es ihr anklagender als sie vorgehabt hatte. Er hob den Blick und betrachtete sie durch nasse Strähnen.

„Ich bin Reinblüter", erwiderte er, als würde es jeden Zweifel aus der Welt schaffen. „Ich muss heiraten. Es… war eine Zweckehe."

„_War_?", wiederholte sie das Wort, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf und tat ihr den Gefallen zu antworten.

„Es _war_ eine Zweckehe, jetzt ist es… nur noch der reine Zweck", entschied er zu sagen. Er stieg sogar aus seinen Schuhen. Selbst seine Socken waren dunkelblau wie sein Anzug. Wieder zog er auch das Jackett aus.

„Das klingt… nicht wirklich… erfreulich", sagte sie.

„Sie ist die Tochter des Senators, also… keine schlechte Partie", erwiderte er achselzuckend.

„Und… du liebst sie?", fragte Hermine kopfschüttelnd über so viel Gleichgültigkeit. Er musste tatsächlich lächeln.

„Ja, in etwa so sehr, wie ich es liebe für meinen Vater zu arbeiten, Granger. Nicht für alle Menschen bedeutet der Bund der Ehe Liebe und rosa Wolken und bis dass der Tod uns scheide." Ihr Blick senkte sich fast schuldbewusst.

„Entschuldige, dass ich unterstellt habe, du würdest nur hier hergekommen sein, um… um mit mir zu schlafen", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Es mag den Anschein erwecken", räumte er schließlich ein, und sie sah ihn wieder an. „Aber… eigentlich bist du nur eine Erinnerung, die ich hatte. Eine gute. Die einzig gute Erinnerung, Granger. Und es reicht mir vollkommen aus, dich einfach nur zu sehen, zu wissen, dass du lebst und… dass es dir den Umständen entsprechend gut geht. Dass du weißt, wie du dich verteidigen kannst, gegen egal welche Eindringlinge – wenn auch mit einem fragwürdigen Zauberstab", schloss er tonlos. Sie sah ihn an. Er kämmte mit seinen Fingern seine nasse Hare nach hinten, und sie blieben in einer Tolle liegen. Er hatte schöne Haare.

Langsam… ganz langsam erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihn. An das, was ihn in ihren Augen anziehend gemacht hatte. Und das war bestimmt nicht sein Name gewesen oder die Position seines Vaters. Nein, es war, wie er sie angesehen hatte. Wie ihm unter all der Maskerade die Unterschiede egal gewesen waren. Wie er einfach nur… gehandelt hatte, wie er sie hatte ansehen oder anfassen müssen, denn… anders hatte er nicht gekonnt.

Dieses Gefühl war ein gutes Gefühl für ein Mädchen gewesen, damals. Er hatte damals keine Unterschiede gemacht. Und sie glaubte, dass er auch jetzt keine Unterschiede machte.

„Einen Sickel für deine Gedanken", sagte er jetzt mit einem prüfenden Lächeln auf den gesunden Zügen. Sie musste unglaublich unterernährt und farblos aussehen, nahm sie an. Sie hielt sich meist in kalten Gebieten jenseits jeder Zivilisation und Frisören auf. Sie schnitt sich ihre Haare selbst, nähte ihre Sachen selbst, stahl höchstens wenn sie musste von fremden Wäscheleinen ahnungsloser Bauern, aber bei ihrem Untergewicht war es schwer, passende Kleidung zu finden.

„Ich habe keinen Sickel, solltest du richtig liegen", erwiderte sie traurig. Sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Oh, richtig", murmelte er, ging zu seiner Robe und griff in eine Tasche. „Ich hatte es nicht im Beutel aus Sicherheitsgründen", erklärte er. Er zog einen kleineren Beutel hervor, der aber prall gefüllt zu sein schien.

„Malfoy!", begann sie kopfschüttelnd, aber er hielt sie auf.

„Nein, schon gut. Es sind nur höchstens hundert Galleonen. Ich lasse dir mehr zukommen, wenn du mehr brauchst", sagte er hastig. Sie schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf.

„Wieso tust du das alles?", wollte sie stiller wissen. Er sagte daraufhin nichts. Er lächelte nur wieder und griff sich seinen mittlerweile kalten Tee vom Tisch. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie nicht wirklich ein Bett hier hatte. „Ich habe übrigens nur meinen Schlafsack", erklärte sie entschuldigend, „aber wir können ihn uns teilen, wenn-"

Doch er griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts. „Ich habe hier die neueste Erfindung für den reisenden Mann", sagte er zwinkernd. Er legte ein quadratisches, winziges – es sah aus wie ein Nadelkissen – Stückchen Stoff auf den Fußboden.

Dann sprach er die Vergrößerungsformel, und das winzige Kissen blähte sich auf. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Strahlen über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Das, Draco Malfoy,… ist mit Abstand das Beste, was ich jemals gesehen habe!", entfuhr es ihr beeindruckt. Sie konnte nicht anders, und ließ sich auf die weiche, riesige Matratze fallen, als das Kissen aufhörte, größer zu werden. Es lag sogar eine riesige Bettdecke auf der Matratze.

Diese füllte auch nahezu den gesamten Platz der kleinen Hütte aus. „Ich kann dir nicht mal sagen, wann ich das letzte Mal auf so viel Platz geschlafen habe", schwärmte sie als sie genüsslich die Augen schloss.

„Ich bin gerne zu Diensten, wenn…" Sie hörte nicht mehr, wie er sich selber unterbrach, denn sie war einfach eingeschlafen. Sie war wohl erschöpfter gewesen, als sie angenommen hatte.

Als sie aufwachte war es dunkel. Das Feuer im Kamin war nahezu heruntergebrannt. Sie spürte die Kälte wieder. Sie lag zwar unter der weichen Decke auf der Matratze, aber etwas mehr Feuer wäre gut. Sie rollte sich zum Ende der Matratze, wo sie den Beutel vermutete, den er ihr mitgebracht hatte. Sie lag richtig und griff sich ihren neuen Zauberstab.

Er lag gut in der Hand. Sie führte den Zauber stumm aus, und ohne Mühe wurde das Feuer im Kamin wieder kräftiger. Oh, wie hatte sie einen heilen Zauberstab vermisst! Sie kuschelte sich wieder unter die Decke. Sie merkte, dass er neben ihr lag.

Er hatte sich das Hemd ausgezogen. Sie erkannte seinen nackten Oberkörper. Und kurz war sie zu fasziniert, um wegzusehen. Zu fasziniert von einem anderen Lebewesen in ihrer Nähe. Zu fasziniert davon, dass es ein Mann war. Ein Mann, den sie von früher gekannt hatte.

Er machte ein leises Geräusch im Schlaf, und sie zwang den Blick wieder in eine andere Richtung, drehte sich von ihm weg und schloss die Augen. Sie merkte, wie er sich ebenfalls in ihre Richtung drehte, und dann legte er den Arm um ihre Taille. Ob wach oder unbewusst, wusste sie nicht wirklich zu sagen.

Sie lag stocksteif neben ihm, hörte sogar auf zu atmen.

Dann spürte sie plötzlich seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Sie hatte nicht mal ihre Strickjacke ausgezogen. Dann pressten sich seine Lippen gegen ihre Haut. Er schien sie einzuatmen. Und sie lag immer noch vollkommen still. Ob er wusste, dass sie wach war? Wahrscheinlich. Sie zögerte. Zu lange. Ein paar Sekunden waren verständlich, aber alles, was über ein paar Sekunden hinausging… - war das nicht regelrecht eine Einladung?!

Er hatte hinter ihr verharrt, aber langsam bewegte er sich, rückte näher an sie in der Dunkelheit und küsste die weiche Haut ihres Nackens erneut, dass sie schauderte. Jetzt wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass sie wach war, dachte sie dumpf, und ehe sie den Gedanken hatte abschließend können, hatte seine Hand ihre Schultern umfangen, sie zu sich gedreht, und nur kurz sah sie das Glänzen seiner Augen in der schummrigen Dunkelheit des Feuerscheins, ehe er den Abstand zu ihren Lippen schloss.

Und sie konnte nicht einmal behaupten, dass es ohne ihre Erlaubnis geschehen war.

Und es war so lange her. So verdammt lange her, dass das jemand getan hatte! Er küsste sie. So, wie er sie damals geküsst hatte. So wie Harry sie geküsst hatte. Harry…. Mit Tränen in den Augen dachte sie an Harry, dachte daran, dass sie sich mit seinem Tod schon so lange abgefunden hatte, auch wenn sie es nie laut sagte. Sie dachte daran, wie allein sie war, und ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Nacken. Schnell hatte er die Bettdecke zur Seite geschoben, denn sie war lästig. Seine Hände fanden den Weg unter ihre Strickjacke und er zog sie ihre Arme hinab, bis er sie ausgezogen hatte und neben sich werfen konnte.

Er hatte beide Arme um sie geschlungen, hielt sie so fest, küsste ihre Lippen hungrig, ließ seine Hand über ihre dichten Haare wandern, und er verbrannte sie mit seinen Berührungen. Berührungen, die sie seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr kannte.

Sanft, fast vorsichtig, fuhren ihre Finger über seine bloße Brust. Sie war unbehaart, glatt und muskulös. Es fühlte sich schön an. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, dass sie das schon früher einmal bei ihm getan hatte.

In ihrem Kopf formten sich stumme Entschuldigungen an Harry. Aber Draco küsste sie wieder verlangend, und sie konnte plötzlich nichts schlechtes mehr daran finden, dass sie ihn küsste.

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, mal heftig, mal sanfter, aber dann hakte er seine Daumen in den Bund der Leggings, und zu schnell schob er sie ihre Beine hinab.

Ihr Herz klopfte laut. Denn auch Sex war so weit in ihren Gedanken abgedriftet, dass sie schon gar nicht mehr wusste, wie es funktionierte. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass sie vollkommen bereit für ihn war. Dass sie nicht mehr viel brauchte.

Nur noch ihn.

Ihre Finger erwachten schlagartig, zogen seine Shorts hinab, und dann legte sich ihre Hand um seinen Schaft. Er war lang, so viel stellte sie in der dämmrigen Dunkelheit fest. Und sehr, sehr hart. Er küsste ihren Hals. Seine Küsse waren heiß und unglaublich erregend. Sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit zehn Jahren wieder lebendig und spürte die Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. Tränen der Erinnerung. Denn sie hatte etwas Wunderschönes vergessen gehabt.

Schon folgte ihr ärmelloses Shirt und sein Kopf wanderte tiefer zu ihren Brüsten. Sie schämte sich, dass sie so mager geworden war, aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören.

Nicht im Geringsten. Fast gierig saugte er ihre Brustwarze in seinen Mund, und war er früher vielleicht erfahren gewesen, dann saßen seine Handgriffe jetzt blind.

Sie fühlte sich so sicher aufgehoben, wie lange nicht mehr.

Aber sie wollte nicht mehr warten, als seine Finger an ihrem Höschen angekommen waren. Sie half ihm, es ihre Beine hinab zu schieben, und wollte ihn spüren.

Unbedingt! Er ließ von ihr ab, hob den Blick zu ihren Augen, und ihre Hände fuhren durch seine dichten, blonden Haare.

„Draco…", flüsterte sie lächelnd, und er senkte langsam den Kopf, während er sich vor ihr platzierte. Sein nächster Kuss war so sanft. So unglaublich gegenteilig, denn gleichzeitig stieß er hart nach vorne, krallte sich mit den Fingern in die Matratze neben ihren Schultern, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er dehnte sie weit. Sie war es nicht mehr gewöhnt. Und es war großartig. Sie bog sich ihm entgegen, damit er weiter machte. Haut an Haut, während sie in ihren Blicken versanken.

Er begann einen Rhythmus, dem sie nur zu gerne folgte.

Und es verlief in völliger Stille. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Sie stöhnte nicht, schrie nicht, sprach nicht zu ihm. Und er sah sie an. Ehrlich und aufrichtig.

Und sie wusste, er hatte zwölf Jahre hierauf gewartet. Es wurde ihr klar, als sie in seine Augen sah. Als sie denselben Blick erkannte, mit dem er sie schon damals angesehen hatte. Und es verschlug ihr den Atem. Und sie gab es ihm gerne. Das, worauf er solange gewartet hatte. Als sie die Wellen spürte, die sie mitrissen, schlang sie seine Arme um seinen Nacken, ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, und erlaubte ihm, tiefer einzudringen.

Grollend kam er über ihr, und sie blieben völlig still. Das Feuer knisterte, während der Schnee draußen in weißen Schwaden fiel. Völlig still.

Ganz im Einklang. Und sie wollte ihn plötzlich nicht mehr loslassen.

_Es tut mir leid, Harry._

Sie dachte es, sie meinte es. Und sie glaubte, Harry würde verstehen. Ganz sicher würde er es verstehen. Sie streichelte über Dracos Haare. Wollte sich jede Faser seines Körpers einprägen. Seinen Duft, seine Größe. Und sie schloss die Augen, als er sie immer noch hielt.

Er hielt sie die ganze Nacht lang in seinen Armen.

Als er aufwachte war das Feuer heruntergebrannt. Und es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sie nicht mehr da war. Es konnte noch nicht spät sein, denn es war noch dämmrig draußen. Sie hatte den Beutel mitgenommen. Das Handy, den Zauberstab, die Konserven und das Gold.

Er setzt sich schweigend auf. Und er konnte ihren Duft noch an sich riechen.

Es schmerzte, dass sie fort war.

Aber er sprach kein Wort, wollte nicht mit seiner Stimme ihre Stimme hier verdrängen, wollte sich nicht beschweren darüber, dass sie fort war.

Er würde von dieser Nacht zehren müssen, und er wusste nicht, wie lange.

Er zauberte die Matratze klein, zog sich an, verwischte ihre Spuren, so gut er es vermochte und zog sich den Reiseumhang über. Er hatte nichts zurückgelassen. Die Hütte wirkte wieder so, wie sie gewesen war. Der Schnee fiel nicht mehr stark, er konnte jetzt von hier apparieren.

Und sein Herz war schwer. Unendlich schwer, als er die Hüttentür hinter sich zugezogen hatte. Er verwischte seine Spuren im Schnee, so wie sie wohl schon ihre Spuren verwischte hatte.

Er apparierte auf der Stelle. Erst nach Russland, nach Frankreich und dann Übersee. Es dauerte lange. Aber er spürte Zeit nicht mehr. Es war nichts, was ihm etwas anhaben konnte. Zeit war nichts weiter. Gar nichts….


	4. Chapter 4

**_Epilog_**

**_London, 2031_**

Es war um die Zeit, als Hermine Granger, Muggel-Freiheitskämpferin, als mutmaßlich verschollen galt, dass Gregory Goyle in sein Büro kam. Sein Vater lag seit einiger Zeit schwer krank im Mungo. Es würde nicht gut enden, dieses Mal.

Draco studierte die Zeitung. Seine Scheidung war endlich aus den Medien verschwunden, stellte er zufrieden fest.

Seit vier Jahren hatte sich Granger nicht gemeldet. Auf seinem Handy, dessen Nummer sie hatte, hatte sie nicht angerufen. Er hatte nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Es gab keine Hinweise auf ihren Verbleib, und in sechs Jahren würde sie für tot erklärt werden, würde sie nicht auftauchen.

„Mr Malfoy?"

„Mr Goyle", begrüßte Draco den Mann. Auf distanzierte Höflichkeit wurde wert gelegt. Er tat es nicht, aber die Gesellschaft tat es.

„Wir haben ihn gefunden", sagte Goyle sehr still. Dracos Blick hob sich. Aber er runzelte die Stirn, denn in Goyles Hand befand sich ein kleiner Beutel. Was hatte er gefunden? Doch nicht…?

Goyle schluckte und legte den Beutel auf den Tisch. Daneben stellte er eine undurchsichtige Flasche. Draco öffnete die Flasche zuerst und roch an der beißenden Flüssigkeit.

Er sah Goyle wieder an.

„Er… er scheint vor Jahren einen Unfall gehabt zu haben. Wir haben seine Leiche in den Hängen der Todesfelsen, nahe dem Himalaya geborgen. Er schien sich beim Apparieren verschätzt zu haben. Keine Fremdeinwirkung", schloss Goyle still. Draco legte die Hand über den Mund und betrachtete nachdenklich den Beutel.

„Potter ist tot", flüsterte er.

„Seit… bestimmte einem Jahrzehnt, der Verwesung nach zu urteilen", führte Goyle bedrückt aus.

„Wer weiß davon?"

„Die innere Abteilung. Und davon nur ich und Dean Thomas", sagte Goyle leise. Dean Thomas arbeitete verdeckt unter Vielsafttrank in seiner Abteilung. Seit Jahren schon.

„In Ordnung", sagte Draco und öffnete den Beutel. Mit einer dunklen Samtschleife zusammengebunden lag dort eine dicke Strähne schwarzen Haars. Draco betrachtete die Strähne, ehe er sie aus dem Beutel nahm. Das war dicht und unversehrt.

„Wie habt ihr das geschafft?", wollte er langsam wissen.

„Es ging leichter, als angenommen", erwiderte Goyle kryptisch, und Draco wollte nähere Umstände gar nicht wissen.

„Für wie lange wird es reichen?" Draco deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Haare.

„Vielleicht ein halbes Jahr", schätzte Goyle unschlüssig.

„Länger werden wir nicht brauchen", versprach Draco eisig, ehe er sich erhob. Er entkorkte den Vielsafttrank und gab eine einzelne Strähne von Potters Haar in die Flasche. Die Flüssigkeit färbte sich sofort purpurn. „Es geht los", erklärte Draco, steckte die Flasche und die Strähne ein und löschte das Licht in seinem Büro.

Goyle folgte ihm stumm, aber mit Tatendrang in den Schritten.

Es war Mitternacht als seine Innere Abteilung Askaban stürmte. Sie waren vielleicht nur vierzig Zauberer, aber dafür hatten sie die wichtigste Waffe dabei, die es geben konnte. Sie waren alle noch nass, denn der Weg über das Wasser war schwer und stürmisch gewesen.

Als sie die Waffen niedergerungen hatten, schwärmten sie aus. Draco kannte die Zahlen und Zauber für den Hochsicherheitstrakt, wo sich die schwersten Verbrecher befanden. Dazu gehörten die Blutsverräter, wie die Helfer der Muggelorganisationen, sowie neutrale Allianzen.

Goyle war dicht hinter ihm, als er die verblüfften Wachen entwaffnete, während Goyle sie schockte.

Seine Schritte hallten auf dem Steinboden dumpf wieder. Askaban war kein netter Ort. Nicht mal im Ansatz. Sein Herz schlug schnell. Oder nein. Es war Potters Herz.

Er ließ die Gänge hinter sich. Sie lagen ausgestorben. Niemand rechnete heute Nacht mit einem Einbruch in Askaban. Vor allem hatte sich Draco die Befehlsgewalt über Askaban erarbeitet. Jede Warnung wurde durch ihn, durch sein Unternehmen, übermittelt.

Und heute Nacht hätte alles ruhig sein sollen, wie eine windstille See.

Er erreichte den Trakt, nach dem er suchte.

Er befahl Goyle, die Türen zu öffnen.

Quietschend schwangen sie zur Seite. Hierher kam niemand so häufig. Niemand.

Er trat weiter in den Flur.

„Öffne die Zellen!", sprach er in Potters Stimme. Es war eine andere Stimme. Voller Tatendrang, voller Selbstbewusstsein. Voller Hoffnung auf etwas, was Draco nicht kannte. Aber der Mut überkam ihn. Jetzt, wo er in einem fremden Körper steckte. Der Mut erfüllte ihn wie etwas Heiliges, wie ein Wunder, was er bisher nie gesehen hatte. Wovon er nur gehört hatte, in Liedern, in Märchen – von anderen.

Und Goyle öffnete die Zellen. Es war praktisch über alle Zauber zu verfügen.

Die Türen schwangen auf.

Er trat an die erste Zelle heran. Und sein Herz zog sich zusammen, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte.

Er saß zusammen gesunken an der Zellenwand. Die Uniform hing nur an ihm, er füllte sie nicht mehr aus. Er war alt geworden, war alles, was Draco dachte. Seine Haare waren kurz geschoren und das schwarz war mittlerweile grau.

„Harry", flüsterte er blechern. Und Draco schluckte schwer. Richtig, er war jemand anderes.

„Professor Snape", erwiderte er. Erwiderte Potter. Er betrat die Zelle half ihm auf, und hatte sich noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, dass ihm die schwarzen Strähnen in die Stirn fielen. „_Malfoy & Malfoy_ ist gestürmt", fuhr er fort, denn er wusste, Snape war bestimme noch darüber informiert. Snapes Blick durchleuchtete ihn tief.

„Harry", sagte er nur wieder, und Draco überließ es Goyle, Snape aus der Zelle zu führen, als er zur nächsten ging.

„Wea-"

Er unterbrach sich. Und er tat es nur für sie. Nur für sie….

„Ron!", sagte er also, und ahmte Potters Stimme mit Potters Stimme unglaublich echt nach. So wie er Potter den Namen dutzende Male hatte sagen hören. Weasley hob den Blick, blinzelte in das ungewohnte Licht des Gangs und sein Mund öffnete sich stumm. Er war groß, schlaksig, saß ebenfalls an der Wand zusammengesunken. Das Kupfer seiner Haare war stumpf, schmutzig.

„Harry!", raunte er, kam strauchelnd auf die Beine, überwand den Abstand und zog Draco in die Arme. „Harry!", wiederholte er unter Tränen, und Draco erlaubte es sich, die Arme um Weasleys schmächtigen Körper zu schließen, der ihn an Grangers Unterernährung erinnerte.

„Ich werde euch helfen!", flüsterte er, versprach er, schwor er Weasley. Dieser umarmte ihn noch fester. „Wir werden ihn stürzen!"

„Ich folge dir, Harry!", sagte Weasley fest. „Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest", fuhr er heiser fort. „Ich wusste, du würdest mich finden", wimmerte er, und hielt Draco so fest, wie er nicht einmal von seiner Mutter jemals gehalten wurde. Er hatte die stille Vermutung, Weasley würde ihm niemals vergeben, dafür, dass er Potters Körper eingenommen hatte.

Aber… er würde es auch niemals erfahren.

„Hermine!", entfuhr es Weasley schwach, als er sich endlich von ihm löste.

„Ich denke, es geht ihr gut. Sie hält sich versteckt. Ich habe sie vor einigen Jahren besucht", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. Weasley nickte.

„Gut. Gut…", wiederholte er. „Dumbledore… Dumbledore ist hier gestorben", flüsterte er voller Abscheu und Wut. Draco nickte stumm.

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte er. „Wir werden ihn rächen. Wir werden alle rächen, Ron", versprach er wieder, denn das schien es zu sein, was Weasley hören wollte, und es war auch das, was Draco hören wollte.

„Goyle, bring sie raus!", Goyle hatte derweil die anderen aus den Zellen geholt. Alles Kämpfer. Alle bereit, zu kämpfen. Jetzt, wo sie ihn vor sich sahen.

Goyle führte die anderen raus.

Draco erblickte sein Spiegelbild in einer der stahlpolierten Türen.

Dort stand er.

Und selbst ihn beruhigte es beinahe, dass Potter wieder zurückgekommen war. So absurd es auch klingen mochte. Die Welt brauchte einen Helden, und es war nicht Draco Malfoy, den die Welt brauchte.

Sie brauchte Harry Potter.

Seine schwarzen Haare standen im krassen Kontrast zu seinem hellen Gesicht, was ihn aufgewühlt ansah. Potters Narbe war deutlich zu erkennen im Schummerlicht der Beleuchtung des Flurs im Hochsicherheitstrakt.

„Ich bringe zu Ende, was du begonnen hast", flüsterte Draco. „Und ich werde sie finden", ergänzt er tonlos. „Lang lebe Harry Potter", schloss er rau.

Es hatte begonnen. Es war kurz vor dem Ende. Und Voldemort würde auf ihn warten.

Auf Harry Potter. Der Sieg war nahe. Draco spürte es.

„Draco!", raunte Goyle ihm zu, und Draco setzte sich in Bewegung. Er blieb vor Goyle stehen. Dieser schluckte schwer und nickte. „Bereit?"

Und er nickte. Harry Potter nickte. Wohin es auch führen würde.

„Bereit."

– The End –


End file.
